Goodbye Springfield Hello Beach City
by 4fireking
Summary: In what can only be described as a wrong turn to a different universe, the Simpsons are stuck in Beach City where they try to fit in with the Crystal Gems and the humans who have grown use to the extraordinary. But the Simpsons seem to find themselves getting into the battles all the Gems walk into, only for their oafness and lack of realism hurting everyone around them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Simpsons nor do I own Steven Universe.

 **I'm sure there have been plenty of people who have made this kind of fanfiction, a crossover of everyone's favorite family when they were in the eighties and everyone's favorite fatboy who saves the world meeting together. It's not suppose to be a good fanfiction, just suppose to be an inspiring fanfiction. Will you try making jokes that work in more than three ways from it or just make a better crossover?**

XXX

It was a shimmering bright morning in Beach City. Little did Big Donut know, a lardy with an unstoppable love of donuts was coming inside. A pink four wheel car with a dent in the front light came to the Big Donut. A loud voice yelled inside the car. "For Pete's sake, Homer, it's 8 am in the morning!"

"But I'm hungry, Marge. I've been driving for whole hour." A voice wailed.

" I was the one who drove to the nearest hotel for ten hours, Homer!" It was a lot of driving with two young children and one upset baby, but they weren't in the car now. "You're not getting a donut."

The two of them were Homer and Marge Simpson, two highschool sweethearts married for eleven years but weren't married until after Marge was pregnant. Homer wailed with grief. That was just a facade though for his too trusting wife as he got out and made his way to the Big Donut. He made a ululating cry of water smelling the food full of trans fats and sugar.

Inside, he saw a glistening white skinned woman with a swath of donuts on a tray. Being the pig and glutton he was, Homer tried to grab some and eat them, but the lady pulled a strange blade from her head and twirled it in front of Homer. It was a neat magic trick.

"These donuts go behind the glass guard. If that's the way you behave in a store I have no choice but to ask you to leave." She said still positioning her weapon at Homer.

"But Donuts!" He wailed.

"Homer!" Marge Simpson yelled behind Homer resisting the urge to pull on his ear took her a small amount of moving her mouth before she used her actual words. "I'm sorry for my husbands immature behavior. Although he needs to eat more salad and less sugar-last night I caught him talking in his sleep about dough-he would like to purchase a donut with the most sprinkles."

"MMM...Sprinkles." Homer brainlessly drooled like a dog and stuck his tongue out.

The lady was about to give Marge what she asked for, but she was stopped by a familiar voice making a comment. "I've seen people who weren't just fat and lard eat that and collapse." The voice deadpanned. "

Homer using what little attention not destroyed by drinking and lack of mental training, looked at the person who ruined his small donut binge. A red skin, visor sunglasses of silver and black sheen, afro headed woman who was big in size as Homer was big in weight. She looked at Homer with a cold demeanor.

"I haven't seen you two before. What are you doing in Beach City?" She asked.

"None of your business you donut-nazi." Homer said in a suppressed angry tone; his flabby right arm shook faster and harder than ever.

"I have nothing against people eating donuts. I predicted your future and saw you gaining so much weight you collapse from diabetes." She said without a change in her voice.

Pearl thought about something previous from her life before shoving the donut back with the others. "And we already have someone with unhealthy eating choices we need to fix. Hard to be a good example when we can't eat."

Marge finally stuck to the peers and started dragging Homer out of the scrumptious donut area. It was hard because all energy he had driving to Moe's was held in for two days. It was only when she tried getting the chubby back of her husband out did a lasso wrap around his chubby right elbow and pull him out.

"Yeeeooww!" Homer screamed like a racoon or Saint Bernard in agony. Homer felt so bad he laid face on the ground sobbing from the pain. The cause of his pain came from a midget. A purple skin, long white hair, black sport shirt wearing midget lady with jeans. She looked like a fourteen year old with big black eyes.

"We short leg people need to help each other out even if one of us is a slug." The midget said.

"He's not a slug." An even smaller green skin with big glasses and star shaped yellow hair lady said. Her pointy nose was her most prominent feature. "He's a clod. As for her, " the green skin lady looked at Marge whose dress reminded her of her self and her hair reminded her of Lapis Lazuli. "She has my condolences for her freedom. My name is Peridot and the think she's funny monkey on my shoulder is Amethyst."

Amethyst transformed into a purple monkey the size of a lemur. She was conciliatory in her introduction to Marge Homer. Marge put a hand on her shirt that was between her breasts.

"My name is Marge; Marge Simpson. This is my husband Homer. We have three kids who would like to meet you amazing ladies. I just have one question: What country did you come from?"

Marge tried not mentioning their purple and green skin."

"Kindergarten Homeworld." Peridot and Amethyst said in unison.

"Ooh, sounds fancy." Marge said trying to make her arms move like a bird for some reason. "Is it beautiful over there?"

"Homeworld is far up from here, the Gem war ruined it, and now we have to find out stuff about Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond who will use a Disruption Beam to destroy this planet." Said Peridot.

Marge didn't follow any of it or make sense of what Peridot was saying, so she said some of her own nonsense. "My daughter Lisa is always trying to help change the world. Maybe you can explain more to her."

Peridot made a face that said "your mocking me" before she and Amethyst walked away. Garnet would soon bump into them from her future vision foretelling where they would be. She, Pearl, Amethyst, and Peridot would talk about how uncomfortable the Simpsons are.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Simpsons nor do I own Steven Universe, only the fanfiction where they actually met each other.

 **I will have no notes to say, only that last chapter had recognizable characters but not all of the characters so I'm going to try adding more this chapter.**

XXX

Computer, Dell, headphones on it and a router installed on the side of it since the laptop couldn't enter the Wifi without it. Lisa Simpson the spiky haired red Flintstone dressed nine year old girl was typing away all the things she's learned from her road trip with her family. She remembered somethings being peaceful like the mountains and the cherry blossoms floating in the breeze, and then there were the deer jumping out of nowhere at night and her dad gorging himself in three different bars a night. Mom had enough trouble letting him go to Moe's and now she had to watch him drink himself to the point he was dangerously drunk but his body seemed to make points dissolve like baking soda.

Lisa saved her findings in two different word documents since it was good to always keep spare documents of your research. The one thing not a wise idea to have more than one account of is your email, Milhouse the nerd who always hits on her found that out when Nelson the school bully forced him to set up his own email.

She turned around to see her big flat haired orange shirt and blue shorts-he made a habit of telling people they can eat it-eating the only snacks that were packed for the trip like it was Milk duds left in the heat all day. Lisa just boiled with rage she couldn't keep down.

"BART!" She screamed but Bart didn't even act like anything happened and just continued eating. "Those were left there for treats when we do our homework, and all you've done is watch TV and slingshot marbles at the wall."

"Hey, my brain deserves some kind of treat," the lazy but juvenile mastermind said with a voice that sounded like he just cracked a tooth. "I found us the perfect place to get some pizza. It will be all vegetarian, just the way you like it."

Lisa could laugh at him the same way she laughed at him when he tried changing his grades to fool dad and when he was Baby Stink Breath. What she didn't know was Bart has been reading the phone book of Beach City for two hours; a non-book reader like him could read a lot when he was motivated by his antics of prank calling poor business men and women. Instead, he was going to use the money he swiped from his fathers' wallet when he was chugging down what could only be described as that drink Peter Griffin gave Homer the first and only time they met.

XXX

In Fish Stu Pizza pizzeria, Steven was having a slice of pizza with Lapis Lazuli. Lapis was a strange blue gem with a bathing suit top also blue and short comb blue hair. She was never very enthusiastic about trying things except when she was doing something she wanted to do and never believed she belonged anywhere.

Gems like Lapis don't eat, but there were the occasions they could have something akin to a taste of a food before their bodies tell whether it should be swallowed or not. Steven was the only Crystal Gem who really liked this pizza, since he was just happy to have food, helped with the sadness he felt of not having his mother anymore and not even living in the same house as his father most times.

"So tell me more about what life as a waitress would be like in Empire City," Lapis urged him while having what was her fifth glass of water. Although for months she was trapped in water and felt so alone and insane, tap water in the restaurant tasted good and Lapis's like water.

"Well, no one I know has ever been a waitress before," the boy of complete body fat said. "but I hear the tips are good and hard work will help you find purpose in your life. I think though they mean working until you don't want to work anymore."

Suddenly, the phone rang in the restaurant and Kofi Pizza went to answer the wall. Usually his daughter Kiki would do that, but it was her break. "Hello, Fish Stew Pizza." Kofi heard a young male's voice and wondered if he should listen to their order, and he gave in since Steven orders pizza all the time. "Yes, one pepperoni pizza and one mushroom pizza with spinach. Hotel Number 742 Beach City Stay Inn. That will be $24.78. Huh?" The Ghana heritage man was asked for someone who might be staying in his restaurant. He held on the phone to say aloud if anyone was there. "Is there a Bea O'Problem here? I repeat, a Bea O'Problem?"

Only Steven, Lapis, Ronaldo, and Mr. Pizza's family were in the restaurant weren't laughing despite the pun of the phone call. Steven didn't like any shenanigans except his own and Lapis wasn't happy with someone being mocked. She stood up and walked to Mr. Pizza with a plan devised in her head.

XXX

Bart still howled with laughter despite there being no laughs or even a loud threat from the owner. Lisa just stood near him wondering how they could be related.

"That joke stopped being funny twenty years ago, Bart." She said spitefully to him. "If they spit on my pizza over yours for this joke, I'm never going to forgive you."

"BWAHHHAHA!"

The laughing was fun, but it stopped being fun when the hotel windows jolted open and a cold splash of water drenched Lisa and Bart. The one who drenched them was Lapis with her wings out. Maggie, who was only a baby, thought she was the coolest angel that ever came into their lives. Lapis instead of spraying them again gave Bart the boxes of pizza so hard he feel on his butt and she used a thing water hand appendage materialized with the water from the faucet to take his now wet money.

"I don't know where you came from, but remember if you hurt anyone I know here...prepare to pay the consequences. Hope you like pizza straight out of the oven."

She turned around as her gem on her back shined only for a second before she took off back to Fish Stew Pizza. Bart was left with two range of emotions: excitement and eagerness.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own The Simpsons nor do I own Steven Universe, only the fanfiction where they actually met each other.

XXX

It was a good thing ladybugs were not fluttering around in Beach City during the month where it was hot and kids were roaming around free, like everyday of the year. Do kids even go to school tourists asked themselves. The dangerous part was kids could wind up eating ladybugs and ladybugs unbeknownst to most were poisonous. Just eating one ladybug could kill you.

Kiki was putting three unused spoons Ronaldo ordered but didn't use in the restaurant dishwasher. Her dad said it didn't matter if they haven't been used because once cutlery leave the drawer they need to be rinsed after a meal. She was the obedient Pizza daughter, she worked while her sister played music with those two boys and now that short and chubby girl Saddie. Sometimes she knew her family wasn't going to be anything big in terms of making pizza, but at least she could make things work as a chef.

Lapis flew in just when a young lanky boy with spiffy white hair was asking Kofi Pizza something.

"Is Jenny working today?" Kofi looked at Sour Cream seeing someone determined to see his daughter only to see him act in an unserious way. "I dig the sound of the oven you use. I can jam though to my real dad's products being burned by your oven."

"I'm sorry, but Jenny cannot leave this restaurant today. Kiki needs help cleaning the rooms. It is a job that must be done and my mother can't always do it for those girls considering how much strain it does to her."

Sour Cream would usually just walk away and find some other way to get his jam out, but Jenny was not good at being forced to clean a whole restaurant. He had to say something.

"Maybe I can help Jenny instead of Kiki?"

Kofi pointed Sour Cream to the stairs where his daughters were working. He moved with a little jostle skip but not faster than Steven when he was getting out of bed for breakfast. He saw the two sisters moving boxes with cobwebs in their hair. Their lips looked more like the ophidian lips of a snake from the temperature up here. Sour Cream wasted no time letting them know he was here as he grabbed a broom.

He started sweeping the way his mother, Petunia the Essence Using artist, taught him. The saying was sweep up everything you can in one pile so you can put it into the dustpan and then drop the dust in the garbage so you can stroke the thistles of cotton and dirt after.

"So Sadie was thinking our next song should have a mummy theme for it. Any of you know where we can get some henna dye?" Sour Cream asked when he finished sweeping the floor.

"You think Ghana people know how to get that dye?" Kiki asked a little insulted. "We don't even use credit cards where we come from."

"We can always just get Steven to help," Jenny said. "His Gem friends can transport all over the world with that strange device and his blue friend. He's probably still here or at the Big Donut."

Mr. Pizza and Kiki and Jenny's fathers' task was finished in no time at all giving the three of them a chance to leave and look for Steven. It wad by sheer luck he was still there because Lapis wasn't there; she walced in with her hand pinching her dress and a big smile holding a small wad of cash.

She walked up to the counter and handed it directly to Kofi Pizza. "Kids will be kids. They'll age sometime unlike us Gems, so maybe he'll learn not to besmirch someone or waste their time with his heinous phone calls."

XXX

Bart took more than some pocket change from his father, Homer as he outwardly calls him, before he left the hotel and was using that money to call a taxi that would take him to Beach City. He left Lisa in the hotel alone with Maggie. It seemed only fair that Lisa would take care of Maggie by herself since she was a licensed babysitter and the only Simpson other than Marge who tried helping people grow over destroying things for entertainment.

"No one makes me take a bath." Bart said angrily behind the driver, someone who belonged outside of Beach City but traveled there anyways. "Wait until I show them how well I fire my slingshot. Maybe I'll honey to spray them with and then launch bugs over them. I got it, I'll order a pizza for them so they'll have to pay for it: sardines with extra onions and garlic. That reminds me, what is the deal with all the sardines in that pizza?"

Little did Bart know, Lisa was only one hundred miles behind him trying to collect her breath. Maggie was in a backpack she borrowed from a nice grandma in the hotel whose granddaughter brought them when they signed in, but she left them in the car and didn't bother trying them the whole vacation so she wanted the nice intellectual girl with the sun looking hair to borrow it.

"Stupid Bart. Can't leave that imbecile alone for two minutes before he breaks something he's not suppose to." Lisa said to herself which was returned with Maggie sucking on her pacifier. "He should know no bad deed goes unpunished. That is why when I get to mom and dad, I will inform them about his theft and how he goaded a strange woman to come to our hotel room. And then I can enjoy the rest of the day before I have to wait nine years just to not have anything to do with him."

There was another Gem who felt like Lisa, her name was AquaMarine. She worked for the Diamonds, powerful behemoth Gems who wanted to conquer Earth after Pink Diamond failed to do it and wanted revenge for Rose Quartz shattering Pink Diamond. AquaMarine was following Lisa close behind while still looming over her like a death god.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own The Simpsons nor do I own Steven Universe, only the fanfiction where they actually met each other.

XXX

Outside, somewhere near Fish Stu Pizza but closer to where the mascot Frybo used to be before Steven caused it to turn into a being so frightening that no one ever wanted to get any french fries; imagine the only place you love getting french fries being so scary you never want to walk near it. Shivering was not the word used to describe the mood of outside.

Marge and Homer did something they haven't done in awhile since Bart keeps getting detention, Lisa keeps finding someway to get involved in Springfield exhibits and conventions, and Maggie still only being one year old with baby needs: they sat on a bench and watched the mid-afternoon glare. It was like a sunset, only the sun was plain yellow, water was twinkling like stars from the light blue reflection, and seagulls were stealing fry bits. Marge gently stroked Homer's back neck while he squished his cheeks against hers.

"Isn't this romantic, Homer?" She swooned.

"Want to make it more romantic, Marge?" Homer said suggesting they do things that always end with more snuggling than effort.

Marge shushed him from asking again by putting her finger on his strangely gray lips. "Maybe when we can actually find the money for our own separate room, Homey."

A pink skin human, same tint as most of the residents of Springfield but with a different color, named Lars and his small but strong female friend Sadie walked in the direction of Marge and Homer on the bench. The pink skin human let out a grossed out tongue and then gave the couple a raspberry.

"So many old people want to feel like their young again. Makes me want to leave this town even faster." Lars said.

"My band Sadie Killer and the Suspects might be able to give you a day to live out that dream...if you actually study hard for your next exam and get a room that's not your parents attic." Sadie said with her eyes closed and her head up high.

"Do you think I have time to get a seventy percent mark on my next exam?"

"Uh huh."

Lars and Sadie passed Jamie the mailman as he passed by his first and hopefully not last crush Garnet. He made his way to the bench where Marge was about to peck Homer's neck. From his bag he pulled out a parcel. He could just hand it to them right now, but he didn't want to intrude on their romantic moment. He was observing two people in love he hoped could be shared when he found a woman, well, a lot like Garnet.

"Mr and Mrs. Simpson?" He asked, but of course after Marge went from pecking to kissing Homer's neck for ten seconds.

"That's us." Marge said, her hands no longer close to Homer anymore and Homer sitting on the other end of her trying not to feel embarrassed.

"I'll need you to sign here."

Receiving a package from a mailman away from the mailbox in a dock with stripmalls was not an everyday thing back at Springfield. Marge signed the package using a red marker-also something the mailman would never hand her to sign for her package. A small drop of sweat dripped down the mailman's face as he noticed her husband trembling in fear.

"Does he have a problem with the way the mail is being delivered? Or is it the package?" Jamie asked.

"Everything is fine here, cupcakes and sprinkles."

"Okay." Jamie finally had her full signature so he was no longer required by law to carry the package around in his big bag. It was only Marge who looked befuddled by the address. "Well I better get going to all the places I should be so Barbara can give me one of those leftover donuts her daughter kept before quitting her job at the donut. Have a good day, donut and milk."

Marge ripped the brown wrapping off the box like it was a Christmas present. She found instead of a Christmas present a familiar disease to the world, Mr. Burns, sticker and next to him was a tall blue woman insignia with a cloak dark blue and a star the color blue beside her. They were stuck to a box with two folds to open from. Marge gently opened it where light shined in her face. It was like torture of the brain, for five seconds. All that remained after that was this sudden urgency of finding someone she's never met...and to destroy him.

Homer, being the misunderstood and unloved by almost all person he was, didn't feel the same effect of the blue light. He only didn't feel hungry for a donut or beer right now which was difficult for someone like him to be.

"Is there a note inside that box that says I'm fired?" Homer whined to his wife, still as a statue and solemnly thinking to herself. It was like she was staring into the abyss of another person's life and they were looking into hers. "Marge, is this about how I tried to make sure your pie's were good by gobbling them all up? Marge, say somet-"

By surprise, Marge hit Homer in his big mouth before he could mistake what was happening even further. She was completely gone now, and that was exiguous memo of the roots of mindwash.

XXX

In the home of the only two remaining Diamonds, there was a man over one hundred years old walking around with the glaring eyes of a yellow behemoth made of square angles and pointy boots encompassed by beings exactly like Pearl only whist of their words by his feet. The old man had a toothy grin and his fingers pressed up against each other like they were building a tent. But this tent was simply him relishing the misery about to happen to the Simpson family.

"Excellent."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own The Simpsons nor do I own Steven Universe, only the fanfiction where they actually met each other.

XXX

On a floating monolithic debris conquered and flourishing because of the Diamonds...Blue Diamond strolled to the lair of Montgomery "Sneering" Burns in a Bedouin dress. A whole lot of different people on Earth in a different in a different dimension in turmoil from the tyranny of Mr. Burns, he sneered about it hence why she saw him as "Sneering" Burns, but showed her pictures of the people cowering in Bedouin dresses and kafeel.

In his lair, Monty Burns was being manicured by three of Yellow Diamonds best Pearls.

"Careful Smithers!" Burns said the same way he did in the army during the blitzkrieg strategy. He knew a lineage of three Smither's all worked for him.

"I'm Pearl, not Smither's!"

"Do what I ask, Smither's or I'll have you wailing."

Pearl didn't take orders from him. He was a callous, malevolent man who she heard gave his gardener ticks working on his grass. Ticks from stepping on the grass was already an epidemic, but Mr. Burns scoffed when the gardener asked him for a day off to check into a hospital. That was a more entertaining day than when Smither's plunged into that door containing biochemical weapons because one have exploded.

"You said there was so-called news of this Springfield that might help me against the Universe's, cost your rivals in Jerusalem as wide as a football stadium!" Blue Diamond finally said.

"Yes. Once I heard you Gems never age I figured my scientists could extract that biology and then make an elixir that could age me back eighty years. But first, you want to hear the good stuff: How our teaming up will help you with the sorrow you feel. You don't want any ordinary human interfering in your life, but I'm the richest man in the world. Big thing will happen because I can align your pocket with anything you need. Mwahaha!"

Blue Diamond lead Mr. Burns through a adjoining crystal hallway with portraits of the four Diamonds. There was a hilarious portrait of a gem sitting down and smoking a hookah while the same Pearl Burns ridiculed was holding for a mug shot in the portrait. Mr. Burns liked art which was why he worked on his vocabulary for it unlike those millennial; to him millennial was anyone under fifty.

"I love the crescendo of this tour. It's a gradual rise in uproar before the climax." Burns was shaking with delight, didn't make much sense but he was an unknown animal at heart with strange sadistic body motions.

"I am not as volatile as Yellow Diamond, but you have little relevance to what I am asking of you."

XXX

Bart Simpson was given the Beach City treatment once he arrived. He saw a fun looking boy he didn't know yet who had a strange onion shaped head. He was running around with a toy Power Ranger action figure in a grocery bag. Bart didn't care about that boy, only the blue hair and skin hippie that sprayed water all over him.

What he didn't know was a lifeless soul of what was once his mother was making her way towards him. Bart, being the brat that he was, peered through every window of what looked like stripmalls in the town looking for Lapis. He moved without looking and paid for it bumping into Marge's slender legs.

"Owww, what the hell?" Bart feeling the slight pain in his head looked up at his mind controlled mother. "I know I should be apologizing to you for leaving the hotel, stealing some of your money for the ride here, and bumping into you, but you hurt my head Mom."

"When life gives you lemons you _quiet down_ and _take a sip_ of it, Bart." The husk of Marge said without even looking at Bart's face.

Bart usually only paid attention to things when he had something to gain from them, but right now his eyes noticed the lumbering overweight body his mother was dragging behind her.

"Mom, what are you doing to dad?" He asked.

His mother stood perfectly still like a statue but her hands cocked slowly letting go of her lifeless husband. Without warning or hesitation, she delivered a fast punch to the face of her son. He would have felt like a cinder block hit him if it weren't for a pink shield with a blue spiral around the gem within it. This was the work of Steven Universe who happened to have a cocky Lapis with him.

"You rode an awfully long way just to have a bath from me again." She chuckled. The next thing she did was blow a raspberry out at Bart.

Bart went almost as violent as a monkey deprived of banana's at Lapis after she humiliated him after he almost got suckered punch from his own mother. There wasn't a lot of time now for the two of them to dwell on that; Marge moved on all fours like a spider before doing a spin combined with a roundhouse kicking Steven's cheeks.

Lapis retaliated drawing water out of the ocean and solidified it into a giant fist, hitting Marge in her cheek almost the same way she had hurt Steven. Lapis looked intensely at Marge while she rubbed her bruised cheek-she could attack again if Pearl didn't constantly remind her using Gem powers on a human was taboo.

"You are a Gem." Marge pulled out what looked like a tazer with a sparkling small blue stone embedded inside the tazer. "I have to put you back in your Gem than shatter you, Crystal Gem Lapis."

Lapis created wings from her back as she elegantly rose above Marge and looked down at her the same way Icarus looked down at the sea.

"I knew there would be another Gem war, but this time I'm not fleeing against anyone a part of it."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons nor do I own Steven Universe. I only own the fanfiction where they meet.

 **Sorry for how long it took to post this chapter, but I was working like twelve hours a day with work and my freelancer job, but now I have time to post these chapters.**

XXX

Marge dropped the tazer, which might provide Lapis a chance to grab it and turn the tables in the fight against her, .

Bart, who wasn't part of Lapis's motley crew, tried grabbing the tazer so he could throw it in the ocean off the pier.

However, it was Steven who quickly grabbed it, and told him with a small grin, "Sorry, kid. No chance in subduing Lapis!"

"Eat my shorts!" was Bart's reply. At that point, Marge was trying to come up with another attack on Lapis.

Lapis trapped her in a seal of water while her wings were out.

Marge did her best to escape the seal, and after several tries, finally broke out, before attacking Lapis with her weapon.

Her weapon was her beads around her neck. Brainwashed Marge knew how to squeeze Lapis so she felt like the beads were destroying her physical form.

Lapis groaned as the beads encircled her, nearly disabling her the chance to strike back at Marge. She had no idea that a woman's jewelry could be this lethal as a weapon.

Luckily, she was near water. When Lapis was near water she became the strongest Crystal Gem. She was going to make Marge feel the hurt.

She raised her hands, and a swirl of water swelled up from the sea, and it was able to hit Marge, knocking her to the ground.

This time Marge didn't get back up. Breathing but not standing anymore.

A now victorious Lapis smiled, and as Bart rushed over to Marge, Steven asked, "Hey, kid. Are you gonna fight, too? And end up just like your mom?"

"What? Eat my shorts. You morons don't know anything about my mom. She's easily manipulable but a good and kind mother."

Steven just shrugged at Bart's statement.

Meanwhile, Blue Diamond was waiting around with Mr. Burns making his prominent finger touching. "So...has Lapis carried out her plan?" he asked her.

"Hopefully..." she replied.

He was happy. His unrequited love for Marge Simpson was fixed when she felt excruciating pain. He could heckle at her misery.

"Excellent...Soon she'll be brought here, and I will profess my undying love to her." he said, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

"Yes, if things go well in Lapis's favor." Blue Diamond replied.

She was more worried about getting Pink Diamond out of Steven so she could have her friend back.

"Though, I am concerned about Pink Diamond..." she added.

"What do you mean Pink Diamond? I can tell you are a teeny weeny bit worried about this subject, are you?" Burns asked.

"Yes...I'm trying to do all I can get her back; after all, she's been mentoring Steven for too long." was Blue Diamond's response.

"Well there's nothing in this world I can't changed with my unending flow of cash thanks to nuclear power. Maybe I can help take away this diamond from the boy.

"Oh, thank you! I can't be any more grateful!" Blue Diamond exclaimed.

Burns just grinned at her remark. He was going to manipulate her and get everything he wanted. As he sat back, he let out another sinister chuckle.

XXX

Lapis was helping Marge get better after she was the one who knocked Marge out.

"Are you okay?" she asked her.

Marge looked up and replied, "Ugh...I-I'm alright...I had no idea you would be that powerful, a lot more so than me."

"Whoa! I gotta admit; even with all this animosity brewing around here, that was one h*** of a match!" Bart exclaimed with a huge grin.

For the first time since they met, Lapis laughed at the small mean boy's joke.

"You're quite humorous, kid." she said. "Besides...I came here to improve your mother's abilities in combat. I kind of felt bad about harming her too much, though." Lapis added.

"Whatever, dude." Bart replied bluntly.

"It looks like that both of you don't come from our world; can you at least ask me as to who you are?" Marge asked.

Lapis put her hand on her chest being the first one to talk to the Simpson woman. "My name is Lapis Lazuli. I'm a Gem and I used to feel lonely and sad until I met the Universes."

"My name is Marge Simpson, and I was just a simple housewife from Springfield, Illinois, with my dim-witted but lovable husband, and our three kids: Lisa, who's wise and smart, Bart, who causes mayhem everywhere he goes, and little Maggie. Oh, and two pets: Santa's Little Helper, and Snowball II." Marge explained.

Lapis realized this was a gabby woman who liked to talk. Nothing she could do now but remember the mischievous boy's name was Bart so the next time he did something bad, she could spank him while saying his name.

"So, Bart is one of your children?" Lapis asked. "I see...he seems to be quite the mischievous, indeed."

"Hey, I've been playing pranks, telling jokes, and breaking the rules almost all the time, man. I'm a real go-getter." Bart replied with a grin.

"Well, if he did anything stupid, I could simultaneously give him a spanking and recite his name." Lapis said.

"I don't seem to mind that." Marge replied, whereas Bart exclaimed, "Whoa! Are you serious, man?!"

"Man is not the word you use to address your mother." Lapis said. "I never had a mother and even I know that."

"Geez, that sucks." Bart replied.

Marge, after having glared at her son for a bit, felt her expression change from being annoyed at him, to showing sympathy for Lapis. "Aw, that's terrible..." she said.

"I'm a Gem. Gems don't have mother's and we don't age. We are born knowing what we are suppose to do."

"Hey, do I count, too? Since I'm half Gem, half human?" Steven asked.

"Half-human, half-Gem?! Whoooa, this is awesome! It's like stepping into a video game and talking to NPCs!" Bart exclaimed.

"Steven, you have a dad...and a mom. I'm sorry, is something wrong?"

Steven was somewhat fidgety at first, but he finally said, "Well...it's been a secret I've only told those I trusted about. My mom is a Gem, and my dad's a human. It was really unexpected of them to have a kid like me, but I've got a feeling that I'm so lucky to have such an awesome life." His look of worry turned into a more happier one as he let out a small smile.

"Dude, when did you ever keep your halfness a secret?" Bart asked. "When we first met, you pretty much yelled you were not human."

"Well, I'm actually half-Gem, half-human. I just told you about it; plus, my mom was Pink Diamond." Steven replied.

Bart scratched his head, surprised at the other boy's statement.

"Cool man. I'm going to leave you and ignore you until my family no longer has to live here anymore." Bart replied blatantly.

"Oh, okay...see ya!" Steven replied, before he looked over at Lapis, who nodded her agreement. As the two left, Bart asked, "Hey, mom, you sure there's any threats around this place?"

He was sort of unaware of Burns's involvement, though.

Aquamarine was still spying on Bart's, Marge, and the Gems looking for a way to exploit any information she could find.

"So Steven has explained his heritage to these buffoons?" Aquamarine asked. "Isn't that a fact..." she added.

She could just laugh at how much gossip a halfling like him could let out. She pull out her gravity defying wand and fired at Marge.

"What the-?!" Bart asked, and Marge felt something hit her body.

Aquamarine smiled as she slowly lifted Marge off the ground to bring her back to her ship.

Marge blinked in surprise as she examined her surroundings. It appeared to be a ship, much like the old ships that were depicted in history books that Lisa would read. "Where am I...?" she asked.

"So, we have finally met." Aquamarine replied as she walked over to her.

She was small but also had those wings to help her fly through the air. She also had a wand pointed at Marge.

"Excuse me, but...who on earth are you?" Marge asked.

"I am Aquamarine, one of the many Gems." Aquamarine replied.

"Nice to meet you Aquamarine. Could you please let me down. I'm not comfortable flying away from my children."

"Oh, okay." Aquamarine replied, before gently setting Marge back to the ground on her feet. "Now how on earth did you get powers like that?" Marge asked her.

"I'm a Gem. I was made this way, perfect in my own way. Always adorable and much stronger than any of those weak Crystal Gems."

"Now, why did you bring me here?" Marge asked.

"Blue Diamond told me too. She said her new ally would help her get more resources from Earth if she gave him the one called Marge Simpson."

"So you're working with Burns, aren't you?" Marge asked, sporting a stern expression on her face.

"No. I would never work with a human. I work for my Diamond, Blue Diamond. We both are blue and we both have powers where regular tears should be. In other words, upset her and you have to go through me."

"That's funny...I think she might be the one working for Burns...I'm not 100 % sure, but it's possible." Marge pondered.

Suddenly, she noticed Bart reaching the ship as well via Aquamarine's abilities. "Whoa! This looks awesome!" he exclaimed as he examined the ship. "Is this some kind of pirate ship or something?!" he asked.

Aquamarine rolled her eyes at the twad. "No, it's a space ship."

"A spaceship!? AWESOME!" Bart exclaimed, sporting a huge grin.

"For a moment, I actually thought this was a pirate ship, but I guess I was rather wrong." Marge replied, cupping her chin.

Aquamarine could break her Gem with a hammer and it would be less excruciating than the wit of this mother and son.

"Ugh...you two are obviously starting to annoy me right now." she told them.

Bart relished other people's misery since it made him feel tough.

He laughed like crazy as Marge looked at him almost sternly, before she looked at Aquamarine and said, "As I've said before, I've a feeling that she might be working for Mr. Burns."

Marge would never work for Mr. Burns after all the horrible things he's done to her town.

"And I know for certain, I hope to get back at him for everything he did to Springfield!" she added.

"So you consider yourself an enemy of his? Somehow, I'm a little surprised." Aquamarine replied.

She knew now if she was going to fly into space, she would have to put them in the prison she made because Topaz left her to do the kidnapping herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons nor do I own Steven Universe. I only own the fanfiction where they meet.

 **This is the second chapter posted today. I hope it is not too painful to read.**

XXX

Aquamarine didn't do a good job keeping track of Bart as he snuck away to find something to help him escape.

As he investigated the ship, he entered what appeared to be a rec room, and found what also appeared to be a phone on the wall. Bart grinned as he rushed over to the phone, confident about his latest prank call.

He dialed the same number as the restaurant with the ghana accent man. The phone rang and a girl answered.

"Hello, this is Fish Stew Pizza!" she asked.

"Hey, is there a Mia?" Bart replied.

"Mia?"

"Yeah, Mia Mibeach?"

"Oh, okay, I'll check."

The girl looked over at Kofi Pizza and asked, "Is there a Mia Mibeach here?"

He glanced over at her and responded, "Uh...who?"

Bart hit the floor laughing before he heard another voice, this time, belonging to Blue Diamond. "I see you!" she called out, prompting him to quickly hang up on them.

Blue Diamond made an aura of from her eyes that made Bart her ideal emotion: sad. She still had a bit of sadness from her many years of losing things.

Bart began to recall all the times he was scolded by his parents for his behavior, before letting out a big sigh as he leaned against a wall.

It was lucky for him Blue Diamond wasn't after him. Although she's had experience with small children who have peeved her.

She suddenly softened as she patted him on the back, and said, "It's okay...I didn't mean to upset you."

Bart nervously smiled even though she was big and he was small.

"Uh, yeah, thanks..." he replied, before Blue Diamond reverted him back to his previous emotion, when he was laughing his head off after prank calling Fish Stew Pizza.

Aquamarine flew in with Marge freely walking behind her as if she wasn't afraid of the giant blue lady.

"Bart! Where were you?!" Marge asked.

"Dude, take a chill pill. I was kinda bored, so I decided to roam around the ship." Bart replied.

"I'm very ashamed of you, little man."

"Geez, sorry about all that." Bart replied bluntly, crossing his arms with an angry glare. "Besides, I was trying to find a way out of here, and maybe get you in on it, too, Mom." he added.

"Oh Bart, that's my special little man. Your so good at acting like you care about me when your caught redhanded doing something bad."

"So, you wanna get the hell outta here or what?!" Bart asked Marge.

"Well, of course we should!" she replied.

"Both of you quiet down or I'm putting you in stasis again, maybe keep you trapped on the roof!" Aquamarine shouted.

However, Marge and Bart were already on the run, ready to quickly get out so as to avoid capture by Blue Diamond.

"Where do you intend to run?!" Aquamarine shouted. "You're on a spaceship far from Earth!"

"Hey, look! I think I found some escape pods!" Bart exclaimed.

"Escape pods?" Marge asked.

"Yeah, let's get in them and get the hell outta here!" he replied.

Aquamarine couldn't take anymore of their stupidity. She turned her bow into a wand and fired a beam of blue light at Bart and Marge.

However, the escape pod narrowly avoided the beam, before it flew back down to Earth. Aquamarine was so angry. Blue Diamond didn't waver.

Nevertheless, the pod eventually crash-landed on the ground, and as Marge emerged from the pod, she rubbed the back of her head as she examined her surroundings. Bart, on the other hand, got out and exclaimed, "WHOA! That was awesome! Let's do that again!"

Marge was glad to be out of that cold pod. Her breath became crystalline from the lack of heat of space.

"Phew..." she said.

"Hey, where are we, anyway? Is this Springfield?" Bart asked.

Marge was surprised her son who has been living in Springfield his own life wouldn't be able to recognize it, but it was Springfield, or at least a road a little far from Springfield.

"Okay, I'm kidding! Ha ha!" Bart laughed, and added, "Yep, we're back in Springfield, allright."

"I suppose the journey back in town might be fairly short, but we need to stay cautious. And perhaps, if we're lucky, we might ask anyone about Burns's agenda." Marge replied.

Too bad they lost their chance to meet Burns when they exited the spaceship.

In fact, he was out of town, having planned a meeting with Blue Diamond and Aquamarine, hoping to ask them how things went when Marge and Bart were on the ship with them.

"Things were going fine until the sneaky one called Bart managed to snake into our communication room and then escape in a pod."

"Drat!" Burns exclaimed, banging his fist against a table. "And I suppose Marge was brought along with him, wasn't she?"

"I'm afraid so." Blue Diamond replied.

He grit his teeth and fumed, before he added, "Here's to hoping I haven't seen the last of my dear Marge and that pesky little boy."

Blue Diamond smiled hoping Burns wish came true simply because she wanted her own wish to come true as well.

"And here's to hoping that we will prevail over them and their friends." she said.

"Excellent..." Burns replied, letting out his signature laugh.

XXX

Homer was sleeping on a bench after Marge hit him.

Eventually he opened his eyes and let out a big yawn, before he proceeded to stretch and then getting up. He had no idea where Marge was nor did he have any idea how to walk in Beach City.

As Homer looked around, he asked himself, "What is this place? Does it have fast food restaurants? Donut shops? Mmm...donuts."

He only saw one donut shop in this whole town. He wanted to try going back there. The shifts changed where the former mayor was now working in the donut shop.

"Hmm..." he thought to himself, before he went to the door leading inside.

Knocking on the door, he asked, "Hello? Is there anyone in there?"

"Why yes. Come on in, the donuts are always fresh around here."

Almost eagerly, Homer entered the building, and just as he began browsing his selection, he noticed the former mayor working.

He was smiling that big smile of his and cleaning the counter.

"Welcome! How can we help you?" he asked.

"Two frosty sprinkled donuts, please." Homer said excitedly only drooling from his gums.

"I'm sorry, what donut named after me do you want?"

"I said, two frosty sprinkled donuts...pleeease?" Homer asked, sporting a fairly needy look.

"Oh, you must mean two Billy Sprinkled Donuts. Coming right up."

Homer believed this person was an ass.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own The Simpsons nor do I own Steven Universe. I only own the fanfiction where they meet.

 **Sorry for the long wait. I just learned the Crystal Gems show White Diamond her ways, but that was suppose to be in my future chapters so now I feel conflicted.**

XXX

"But I meant by two frosty sprinkled donuts, not Billy Sprinkle donuts. Weren't you understanding a word I said?" he asked.

The former Beach City mayor shrugged, causing Homer to let out an annoyed "D'oh!'"

He was then given his food, and paid him with some money. By the time he left the shop, he was in the middle of eating the first donut, when he almost walked into a familiar face. "Hey...have I seen somewhere before?" he asked.

She looked up with her visor eyes and stared at the bald fat human who reminded her of that almost bald fat human she pushed off a roof.

Homer blinked and asked, "Uh, do I know you?" as he scratched the back of his head.

"Long time no see, Mr. Simpson." Peridot replied.

"Oh yeah. You were the small one who was in my way. Nice to see you again."

"I do have some things that are part of an upcoming invention." Peridot said.

"Ooh! Sounds like something Lisa would take part in!" Homer exclaimed.

"Who is this Lisa you talk about and why should I care what she likes?" Peridot asked.

"My daughter is a really smart girl, not to mention a child prodigy. She's also quite nice if you get to know her, too." Homer replied.

"So, she's smart...? Interesting." Peridot replied, slightly intrigued by his statement.

"I'm also right here, Dad." Lisa said while she walked in holding Maggie.

"Lisa!" Homer exclaimed, rubbing her the back of her head with a smile. "Did you happen to bring up any regarding inventions?" she asked him.

Maggie made sucking noises with her pacifier, indicating that she has also asked the same question.

"Why would I know any inventions off the top of my head? I spent the last three hours trying to take care of Bart and Maggie. Although, I do have this idea for cheap edible gold."

"Gold? Of the edible kind?" Homer asked, eyes widening in curiosity. "Mmm...gold." he added.

"I don't remember gold being edible...but that seems to be a very interesting idea." Lisa told Peridot.

Lisa and Peridot walked together to the new barn to work on this idea of making gold edible.

Homer was able to take hold of Maggie, and told Lisa, "I'll make sure to keep an eye on her, okay, Lisa?"

"Okay, but make sure to be extremely cautious. You know extremely curious she can be when it comes to exploring new places." she replied.

She then followed Peridot and said, "I had no idea gold could be used as food."

"Well, that is why even the most intelligent of humans cannot outbeat the intellect of the most intelligent model of Peridots."

"Interesting..." Lisa responded, cupping her chin as she was in deep thought concerning such a subject.

It was much better being a genius and inventor on Earth than being a praetorian guard for Yellow Diamond.

"Shall we begin, then?" Peridot asked, once she finished preparing things.

"Of course." Lisa replied with a nod.

Lisa was able to wear goggles in this experiment and was having a lot of fun getting a closeup of gold.

"Wow, this looks very extravagant!" she exclaimed.

"Gold is extravagant, but what if we tweaked it to make it edible for people to eat?" Peridot replied.

Lisa ambled her way towards Peridots computer.

"That's a good question." she heard Peridot reply.

Lisa just typed with her fast fingers from years of typing in her computer over her diary since Bart likes to do disgusting things to her books.

Peridot watched, before she and Lisa were able to find things that made things edible, such as sugar, calories, and so on.

Suddenly, a tall and fat blonde curly haired man with purple tinted sunglasses walked in without bothering to knock on the door.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ronaldo asked.

Peridot and Lisa turned their heads, noticing his presence. "Excuse me, but what are you doing here?" Lisa asked.

"I was going to take some of this nerd stuff so I could sell it to the alien race for some of their technology I can use on my blogs."

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm in the middle of conducting something very important." Peridot replied.

Peridot was omnipotent protected by her form and invisible armor called pride.

"Then what are you doing, exactly?" Ronaldo asked.

"Lisa Simpson and I are trying to come up with something that can make gold edible." Peridot replied.

"Yes. It's a scientific breakthrough we are working hard to make. Gold is said to help fight any disease."

"Really? Is that true? I didn't know gold had some sort of purpose!" Ronaldo exclaimed at Lisa's statement.

"Don't mind him, Lisa. I refer to him as the nerdy clod." Peridot said.

"Now, do you mind not talking to us right now? Like Peridot said, we're in the middle of something important." Lisa asked.

It was hard for Ronaldo to listen to anyone due to his ego.

"Can we just talk about something cool?" he asked, almost needily.

"Not right now," Lisa said. " Wait a little while."

"Ugh, your loss!" Ronaldo exclaimed, rolling his eyes as he exited the barn.

Peridot and Lisa finished with a gold that looked soft.

"Almost looks like a marshmallow." Lisa replied, before taking a bite out of it. "Wow, it does taste like marshmallows!" she added with an astonished expression.

Peridot was of course a Gem and couldn't eat anything no matter how delicious it looked or sounded. What she could do though was relish how much Lisa enjoyed it.

"Most impressive, Lisa." she replied, sporting a small smile as she nodded her head in agreement.

This was the most fun she has had with any earthling.

"Oh, how touching. It's so nice to see a smart girl like you do something absolutely wonderful." Mr. Burns called out.

This nearly made Lisa flinch, but sported a slightly annoyed scowl as she looked over at him.

Mr. Burns tried changing her perception of him handing her wrapped candy.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own The Simpsons nor do I own Steven Universe. I only own the fanfiction where they meet.

 **This was a difficult day but good news is this chapter is finally posted so now I can relax with some overtime at work tomorrow.**

* * *

"I suppose you prefer that squishy pile of nonsense over what I'd give you as a small gift." he said, handing her a small candy bar that was already packaged.

"Sorry, but as much as I'm interested in eating that, I solely prefer enjoying what I've just invented. It's gold, but it's not just ordinary gold; it can be made as food, too." Lisa replied.

Mr. Burns was repulsed by the idea of gold being wasted to make into an edible monstrosity. Luckily, he had an idea how he could use that.

"How cruel...but I'm certain that I have I a little something up my sleeve." he replied.

"What do you mean?" Peridot asked.

"I have a strong connection to people who will turn your food into something less edible but sell their gold anyways as good so my gold will become a thousand times more expensive."

Peridot kicked Mr. Burns in his right leg. His entire leg broke as he fell tummy first on the floor with nothing to do but look at Peridot's feet.

"My leg...! I'm afraid I might have to call an ambulance...for I feel I cannot walk any longer..." Burns muttered. "Though I must admit, you have very strong, yet very delicate feet." she added.

"Nope. Your just very brittle because you've aged too far in advance. We Gems are lucky that we are not unfortunate enough to age like you humans."

Mr. Burns grit his teeth, before asking Peridot, "Can you at least call Smithers and ask him to get me an ambulance?"

She sighed, and replied, "Fine..."

"If only there were phones around here." Lisa added.

Peridot walked to a counter and picked up an IPhone. She pressed the number Steven told her about and listened to the ringing.

"Hello, only hospital in this small town. I have an injured clod here, come pick him up at my lab, Peridot out."

Eventually, an ambulance was brought in, and as Mr. Burns was brought onto the gurney and into the ambulance, he told Lisa, "Until I meet you and your fellow family members again in the future."

Lisa was almost caught off guard. It seemed he was still after her mother and perhaps the rest of her family.

Peridot just looked at her fingers she was lucky to be made with and watched the callous, black as sought hearted old man being driven away where his foul evil couldn't hurt anyone.

"Phew, that was a close one!" Lisa exclaimed. "So, what should we do with this new gold? Should we offer this to anyone as food?" she asked.

"Well I don't trust anyone in this town knows how to handle food of this rare quality, so let's sell it ourselves. Maybe amethyst or Steven can help make it tastier."

"Sounds good to me!" Lisa replied, and Peridot nodded with a smile.

The two brainiac's moved to start their gold selling business.

Amazingly, people who bought it were amazed and delighted to learn it tasted delicious, and that it almost resembled marshmallows. That made Peridot and Lisa very happy.

"We are going to go down as the most brilliant culinary creators." Peridot squealed.

"That would be so wonderful, my parents are gonna be proud of me!" Lisa added.

"Knowing you, they probably already are proud of you. If a Gem could have parents, I would show mine what I accomplished today."

"Awww..." Lisa gushed, before giving Peridot a big hug. This made her smile, and she couldn't help but hug her back.

They were becoming close like sisters and all it took was one day for them to get this close.

Meanwhile...

Bart was starting to bond with another prankster named Amethyst

"Hey, man! How's it hangin'?" he asked.

"Oh, hi. You seem to come from a different place, do you?" Amethyst replied.

"Hah! How'd you guess?" Bart said.

"The way your skin looks like a banana. Everyone else has a pink color."

"Really?! That's like, so AWESOME! But you don't look pink; in fact, you look purple." Bart replied, scratching his head as he looked over the Gem.

"That's because I'm a Gem." Amethyst replied. "And, true to my name, I'm purple!"

"Okay. Who is the best person to pull a prank on in Beach City?"

"Hah! Watch this!" Amethyst exclaimed, before running off. It was quite clear to Bart that she was about to conduct a prank of her own.

Her prank involved changing her form to look like a cat. Easy to sneak up on citizens when she looked like a cat.

In her cat form, she had slowly crept behind a male civilian, before she pounced onto him. He gasped and yelled, "Get off of me!" as she clung to him like static, purring and waiting for the chance to lay off of him and revert back to her real self.

Bart took that as a chance to sneak behind the man and pants him.

"HEY!" he exclaimed, before Bart quickly ran off. Amethyst immediately jumped off of the civilian, and turned back into her human form.

She used her long, chitinous arms to plant a sticker of a smiley face on the man's buttocks because a good prank comes from a good sense of humour like a gout of blood making ketchup funny to pretend to be blood.

Just then, Bart was some miles away with his slingshot, and after taking precise aim, he opened fire. The object in question that was on the slingshot was a big tomato, which landed onto the man's face just as he turned his head around.

Amethyst couldn't help but let out that very loud laugh she had.

"You're pretty impressive, I'll give you that!" she told Bart. Once he finally came back to her, he grinned and replied, "No problem-o; you weren't so bad yourself." The civilian immediately freaked out and ran off.

Soon Mr. Funman would be here to cordon the area and clean the dock since this was pretty much his area. Bart and Amethyst ran as fast as their short legs could move.

"Who on earth messed around here?!" he asked as he began to clean things up, not recognizing the two pranksters as they sped off.

He really hated not having surveillance cameras around this pier. Most of the weird stuff happened her

Elsewhere...

Marge decided after spending so much time away from Homer they should relax in a quiet, rife place where food was only a snap away.

"Homie, I'm home!" she exclaimed as she entered the Simpsons's house.

Homer, who had just came back home to keep watch over Maggie, was now napping as she was watching a random kids's show (hopefully, it wouldn't be Itchy and Scratchy, would it?). He awoke, and asked, "Huh?" He suddenly sat up in surprise as he recognized Marge.

"Marge, where were you?" he asked.

"I had been in the middle of some crazy, but somewhat important tasks, all of which sort of caught me offguard. And now that I'm back home, I was thinking you and go out somewhere quiet, to get away from all the hustle and bustle that was happening." she replied.

"Great idea. I hear there's this one fancy restaurant in this quaint little town. Maybe they'll have the all expensive stake that comes with red wine."

"Sounds fine to me. Though I want someone to take care of Maggie while we're gone." Marge replied, nodding.

Homer rushed to the phone book to find someone who could babysit Maggie. His first guess was that Pearl girl.

"Hello? Pearl, are you there?" he asked.

Pearl, meanwhile, heard the phone ring, and went to answer it. "Yes? Hey, I recognize that voice...aren't you Mr. Simpson?" she asked.

"Yes I am. Listen, Marge and I have decided to have a romantic dinner together but have no one to watch our baby. Can you fit the bill?"

"Oh, sure! I'm up to it!" Pearl exclaimed.

"Great! See you later!" Homer said, before they hung up. Almost immediately, he went to get dressed in more classier clothing, as Marge already emerged in an elegant red dress.

"Marge, your dressing in that infertility dress you wore that night we had Maggie. Rrrwwrr."

"Homie, you got my wardrobe confused. This is the dress I wore at my one of my sister's birthdays." Marge replied.

"Ohh...D'oh! My bad. I think you still look good though." Homer replied, almost a bit embarrassedly, before he finally exited the bedroom in a snazzy white tuxedo. Though, he seemed a bit peeved that the belt was trying its darnedest to hold in his gut.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own The Simpsons nor do I own Steven Universe. I just own this site.

 **Bhank you all for your support and help getting to the next chapter.**

* * *

Luckily for him no matter how fat he got what made Marge love him was his courage, even though he was more of a coward.

It wouldn't be long for Pearl to show up at their door, allowing Marge to answer it. "Hello; I'm here to take care of the kid." she told the older woman.

"Welcome to our new house Pearl. You arrived early." Marge greeted.

Pearl looked around. This home had stairs bigger than any at the Temple or at Beach City.

"This looks like a pretty spacious house for a big family like yourselves." Pearl said.

"Granted, since we have three kids." Marge replied.

"And two pets: Santa's Little Helper and Snowball II." Homer added.

Pearl liked humans more than animals. Putting up with Lion at times was like cleaning the whole house with a toothbrush.

"I honestly feel more at ease with people more than I do with animals, no offense." she said.

"We understand." Marge replied. "Here's to hoping I have enough cash to pay you for a job well done." Homer added, making Pearl nod in agreement.

Pearl never really needed cash except for paying for the mistakes Amethyst makes.

"Golly...thanks." she said, letting out a small chuckle.

Homer nodded, before he and Marge exited the house to get in their car and drive off.

The first thing Pearl did was reach into her forehead to pull out a warm bottle of milk. She made it when she found it she had to babysit.

She went over to Maggie's crib, and offered her the bottle. Almost immediately, the little girl took out her pacifier, and began drinking. She did make sure to put the pacifier back in her mouth after she was done.

Pearl was amazed at how small this kid was but knew what she wanted.

Maggie wanted out, starting by pointing at her crib, and then pointing to the door, then downwards to the ground, indicating they go downstairs. "You wanna watch television? Okay, as long as it's kid-friendly." Pearl replied.

Taking Maggie along with her, they head downstairs and entered the living room. Once she turned on the television, an episode of Itchy and Scratchy was already playing, nearly catching Pearl off-guard, since every episode ended with the mouse always killing the cat in the most gruesome ways possible.

Looking at over at Maggie, she said, "Itchy and Scratchy? To be fair, I've never heard of these characters." The little girl pondered briefly, before taking the remote and beginning to surf channels until she'd find something on the television that was more appealing.

It was that little green elf show of big toothy elves dancing around singing a song. Sometimes Pearl sings, sometimes she dances, but whenever she tries those she always feels conflicted.

"That's weird...I'm not really this familiar with music and singing and dancing before." she said. However, Maggie reassured her as she pointed to the screen, and Pearl couldn't help but shrug as she replied, "Well...it doesn't seem so bad." before she sang along to the elves's song.

Meanwhile...

SHomer demanded one of the finest tables in the restaurant. He got instead a good view of a good table.

"I always wanted a view of the city, but this table doesn't seem too bad, in my opinion." Marge said.

Homer sighed, and replied, "Yeah, I guess you're right...maybe next time."

"Excuse me, sir. What will you be ordering today?" The waiter asked.

"The equivalent of five Krispy meals but for steak, mashed potatoes, glazed onions, and spaghetti." Homer said.

"Would you like some broccoli with that?"

"No!"

"Okay, and what about you, madam?" The waiter asked as he turned his head to Marge.

"I'll have a salad with small pieces of meat on the top, please." Marge said.

"Very good. Would you like any drinks? Like champagne?" The waiter asked.

"I would very much like a glass of champagne, but I don't think my husband is interested in such beverages."

"Excuse me, but do you serve any Duff Beer?" Homer asked.

The waiter chuckled, and replied, "Well, this is a fancy restaurant, so I'm not too sure about about that."

"D'oh!" Homer exclaimed, facepalming himself.

"You should give champagne a try; I know you've rarely had a sip from it, but I'm certain it'll be worth it." Marge replied.

He let out a long sigh before he told the waiter, "I'll have a glass of champagne, too."

The waiter took his time, lifted up a little kid who could be his son as he did cash checks behind the counter, and walked in to the kitchen to finally serve them champagne.

"Here you are, and your food will be here, soon. Do not worry." The waiter replied.

As he went to make sure their food would be ready, Marge told Homer, "This may sound really strange to you, but I've been encountering these beings called Gems."

"Um...what are Gems? Are they like, the real thing? As in jewelry?" Homer asked.

"No, Homer. They seem to be people just like you and me but their skin is green, white, red, or purple. It's like a Nickledon cartoon in the nineties."

"Really? Wasn't there a show called Doug?" Homer asked.

Marge replied, "Yes, that's the one I'm looking for."

"Sounds like something Bart would enjoy watching!" he exclaimed with a grin.

The food the size of a shark kept piling on Homer's table, Marge talked more about what she believed about the Gems.

"A half-human, half-Gem? That's like, something out of a fantasy novel." Homer said, scratching his head as he took his time eating.

"That's right, but the real half-humans and half-gems are just so adorable."

"Ooh, really? I'd like to meet one in person someday." Homer replied, sporting a very big smile.

"And I hope you will, Homey." Marge said, smiling back.

Even though he met Pearl, Garnet, and Peridot on his way into the Big Donut. He sure lost his memory quickly.

"Funny thing is, you've already met one, and that particular Gem was Pearl." Marge added.

"D'oh!" Homer exclaimed, briefly hitting his head on the table as he began to recall meeting Pearl back at his house. "It's okay..." she said, patting him on the shoulder, before he raised his head back up and letting out a goofy smile.

Homer finished dinner first even though he had five more meals than she did.

"This is by far the best dinner I had...so far!" Homer exclaimed, causing Marge to chuckle at his statement.

She certainly knew how Homer liked to over exaggerate about food.

The waiter immediately came back, and Homer and Marge not only paid him, but Homer also gave him a considerable tip. "Make sure to spend it on something nice." he told him.

"Oh, thanks..." the waiter replied, letting out a small laugh as he smiled.

Marge patched her arm around Homer's in a snug way before they walked out together.

The two returned home, and when Marge knocked on the door, Pearl was already asleep on the couch. She was able to watch over Maggie, and even took good care of her.

Right now, Maggie was asleep in her crib, and Pearl was then 0quick enough to awaken and answer the door.

"Welcome back. I hope you enjoyed your dinner out as I'm sure I'll never be able to since my body doesn't require food."

Homer's jaw dropped, and Marge exclaimed, "Oh my goodness!"

Pearl noticed as to how surprised they both were, and Homer then gave her a fair amount of his remaining money. "Here you are!" he said with a broad smile.

"Thanks, I hope to work here again soon!" Pearl replied, smiling back.

Marge believed it would be best if they hired Pearl again for her babysitting forte. Times should come when Homer was trying to spend more time with her."

"Hmmm...I wonder what Bart and Lisa are up to." Marge said, pondering as to where the two eldest kids were.

Speaking of which...

Bart was spending time with Garnet since Amethyst needed Garnets help but Amethyst didn't show up.

"So you were making a friend out of Amethyst? What a surprise." Garnet replied.

"Yeah, and it was so awesome! We challenged each other as to who could throw the biggest pranks!" Bart replied. "Hey, wait a minute, what did you need Amethyst for, anyway?" he asked.

"Well she's a member of the Crystal Gems, a freedom fighter protecting the Earth from Gem threats."

"Unfortunately, she was pretty busy, thus, she hasn't shown up here." Garnet added.

"Well, that sucks." Bart replied.

Garnet could see into Bart's future. If she let him leave now, he was just going to spray paint on a building.

"Well, perhaps you might be of assistance." she said.

"Oh really? Is there anything I gotta do?" Bart asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I need someone to help me with setting up Beach City's annual dance. The same dance Pink Diamond as Rose Quartz went to where she met Greg Universe."

"Hmm...maybe we can set up a skate park!" Bart exclaimed.

"A skate park?" Garnet replied, eyes widening in surprise.


End file.
